Twisted Reality
by Lord Pyro
Summary: I LIVE! REJOICE! CHAPTER 5 UP! After a strange runin with a Fayth, 16 year old Heiei is transported to Spira and joins the pilgrimage to defeat Sin. Thing is, can he survive? RikkuOC, VERY slight TidusYuna
1. The Fayth

Twisted Reality 

Chapter I: The Fayth

Finally, I get around to some FFX stuff, anyway, this is my first FF fic, and it basically follows the storyline except for the addition of Heiei (Pronounced He-A), and a few other parts. Um, the characters might seem OOC but...I sometimes have trouble keeping them in character, so, sorry in advance if that happens. Anyway, I own only Heiei, no one else, everyone else belongs to Square-Enix.

(Heiei's PoV)

I lay there in my bed, I couldn't sleep...(Damn, I hate it when this happens...) I thought, It didn't happen very often, but...I still hated it.

I closed my eyes and tried again, after about 30 minutes of trying to get to sleep, I finally gave up, I sat up and looked at the clock sitting on my windowsill, 3:47...(Great...) I thought, (Why does this have to happen tonight?) Tiredly, I got up and turned my PS2 on, I knew that I shouldn't be doing this but...it really didn't matter, what my mom didn't know wouldn't hurt me.

I looked at the title screen that popped up on my TV, Final Fantasy X...As I selected 'Load' from the menu, I felt a strange rumbling. "What the hell..." I said quietly, not wanting to wake my parents, I dismissed the rumbling and turned my focus to the game.

The game started up, I was at the Djose highroad, right after Operation M'ihen, as I started to move up the road, the screen turned black...like there was a cut-scene. "There's not supposed to be a cut-scene here..." I said to myself, then the power turned off. "What the?" I walked over to the PS2 and pressed the on/off switch, nothing...

"This is really weird..." I said quietly, "Ah, well, I'll figure it out tomorrow..." I walked back over to my bed, and laid down again, (Maybe now I can get some rest...) After a long while, I finally fell asleep.

(Normal PoV)

Heiei's PS2 shook and vibrated violently, his TV screen shone in a bright blue light. A strange young boy, his face shadowed by a purplish hood appeared in his room, standing next to him. He looked at Heiei, and then drew a long broadsword with a crosshilt that resembled a sun. He slashed once, creating a strange portal, which Heiei was sucked through, the strange boy then smiled, and vanished.

(Heiei's PoV)(????????)

Darkness...that was all there was, my eyes were open, but still all I saw, darkness and small orbs of spectral light. One of the orbs floated over to me and spiraled around me, I reached out to it, but it dissipated. A small boy, wearing shorts and a somewhat long purplish shirt, appeared in front of me, he wore a hood, which shadowed his eyes, and a long broadsword was sheathed at his waist.

"What was that" I asked, although, I had a strange feeling I one of those strange lights, and this boy before.

"It is a pyrefly," The young boy said in a calm voice, "You are probably wondering where you are and why you are here, correct?"

"Well, actually, yes." I said.

"You are on the Farplane." The boy said, "And the reason you have been brought here, is him." The boy waved his hand and the pyreflies swarming around the area spiraled to create a figure, a person that I had seen multiple times before.

"Tidus?!" I said surprised... "But wait, he's a..."

The boy cut me off. "You shall follow along in his story," he said, looking at me, "No one will know that you have left your home, everything that must be done, will be done, only once his story has ended, will you be able to return, and then, only if you desire to."

"So...basically, you're saying that I'm going to become one of Yuna's guardians, right?"

"You are correct, Heiei," the boy said, "But as you are, you are not ready."

"What do you mean?" I asked, "And who are you?"

"You know who I am Heiei," He said.

I thought for a second "...You're Bahamut." I said

Bahamut nodded, "Correct, now, I must prepare you for your journey," He said.

"I still don't get what you mean by 'prepare'." I said, kinda confused

Bahamut didn't answer, he just raised his hand, and pyreflies swarmed around me, creating a glowing, spiraling barrier, my body was engulfed in a bright light, the pyreflies soon dissipated, leaving me dressed differently. "See your new self." He then said, gathering pyreflies to create a sort of pseudo-mirror in front of me

My clothing had changed a lot, I now wore a long red trenchcoat, open all the way down, a long sleeved white shirt, black fingerless gloves, black, somewhat baggy pants and brown leather boots. A curved saber hung at my waist. Not much else had changed on me though, my shoulder blade length black hair was now tied into a low ponytail, and my eyes were golden now. They were the only thing that had really changed

Bahamut looked at me, "Now," he said, "You are ready." He then drew his sword and slashed once, creating a portal, which I was sucked through, giving me no time to comment on the fact that I had absolutely no idea how to use my new weapon, the last thing I heard him say, was "Good luck."

Bahamut's portal spit me out in midair over the ocean, I fell a short way into water, which was raging and churning, as soon as I hit, I went under. I quickly fought my way back to the surface, but was soon pulled under again, farther down this time, I fought my way back up, my lungs burning, I managed to stay afloat this time, giving me a chance to look around. There were many people on shore, shooting at something, the sounds of gunshots echoed through the air. I saw a huge gun on shore, charging with electricity. (Hang on...I know this place...I'm at Mushroom Rock, during Operation M'ihen...) I thought, suddenly, I was swept backwards by another huge wave, probably caused by Sin's...(Hang on, Sin?!)

The wave rammed me into something hard, my back hit it roughly, I turned around, and saw...Sin. The huge grayish black monolith looked down at me with one of his many eyes, I started to feel woozy...light-headed, (What's happening?) I thought as the world started spinning, my vision blurred. I looked up again, I could faintly see Sin still looking down at me, then, my vision started to blur...and soon, all I saw was darkness.

Well, that was the first chapter, I know it was kinda boring, but don't worry, it'll get better in about two or three chapters, Heiei definitely has a problem now though, he came in contact with Sin, what will happen now that he's been affected by the toxins? The next chapter will be up soon, until then, review please!

See ya


	2. Lost Memories

Twisted Reality 

Chapter II: Lost Memories

Well, here's chapter 2, a.k.a., the chapter where Heiei meets everyone! (Well, except Rikku...) Anyway, I own Heiei only, no one else, so, yeah...anyway, ONWARD!!!!!

(Heiei's PoV)

"Hey...hey...are you still alive?" I heard a concerned voice say from far away I was shaken roughly awake, I slowly sat up and rubbed my head. After making sure I wasn't hurt,I got up and looked around.

"Where am I?" I said, looking at the people standing around me, a young woman with short brown hair, obviously the one who woke me up, looked at me strangely.

"What do you mean?" she asked, "This is Mushroom Rock."

"Mushroom Rock...where's that?" I asked.

The woman, along with the others she was with just stared at me, a tall man wearing sunglasses and a red trenchcoat spoke, "What is the last thing that you remember?"

"Uh..." I racked my mind, I could barely remember anything "...I remember being in the water, then slamming into a large...um...gray thing...then I blacked out." I told him.

"Sin..." a redheaded man with gravity-defying hair said, "You must've gotten to close to Sin, ya? His toxins can do strange things to you."

"Sin..." I said to myself, "I can't really remember."

"It was the toxins." Another woman said calmly, this one was older and wore a long somewhat er...revealing dress. "What can you remember?"

"Um...I only remember my name, age, the fact that I can use white magic, and that I can use this saber." I said, drawing the weapon, the blade was a brilliant crimson color, and the hilt was silver and bound with leather.

"Tell us." The brown haired woman said.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Tell us your name." She said

"Oh, it's Heiei." I said

She nodded, "My name is Yuna, I am a summoner." She said, "These are my guardians, Wakka, Lulu, Auron, Kimahri Ronso and Tidus."

The one called Tidus looked at me strangely. "Hey, what's wrong with your eyes?" He asked

"What do you mean?"

"Your eyes, they're gold." Tidus said

I turned and looked in my reflection in the water, "Hmm...I guess they've always been like this..."

He just nodded, "Oh, okay, I was just wondering, that's all."

I sheathed my saber. "Don't worry about it." I told him.

Yuna looked at me, she had obviously been speaking to the others. "Heiei," She said, "Would you like to come with us? We could always use the extra power, and we could also fill you in on what you forgot."

I shrugged, "Sure, I'll go with you," I said, "It could be interesting, and I'd like to remember what I forgot."

Yuna smiled, "Thank you." She said

Auron, the man wearing the red coat, spoke then, "Come, the temple is down that road." He said calmly.

We started to walk off of the beach, Yuna in front, and everyone else following her, Wakka, the man with gravity-defying hair walked up to me, "Hey, since you don't remember everything that you're supposed to, I'll fill you in ya?" He said

"Okay, sure."

(Djose Highroad-Path to Djose Temple)

We walked down the highroad, Wakka was explaining everything that I needed to know about Spira, it was quite interesting, although...he seemed to talk about Blitzball a lot, saying that he played and things like that. Suddenly, a strange er snake-lizard-thing shot out of the ground in front of us. I took a few steps back and drew my saber, whatever it was, it wasn't friendly.

"Wakka, what is that?!" I asked, "Some kind of monster?"

"Not quite, bruddah, but real close, it's a fiend, just take it down, ya?" The man said, spinning a strange blue and white ball on his finger.

"Alright, fine." I said, "If it wants a fight, it'll get a fight!"

Auron ran up beside me, holding a huge blade over his shoulder, he looked at the fiend, "Hmph, too easy." He said.

I looked at him, "Hey, where are the others?" I asked.

"Guarding Yuna, the three of us will be enough to defeat this weakling." He said.

The fiend slithered towards us, at an amazingly fast speed for something so large, it took a swipe at Wakka with one of its bladed arms, but the blitzball player sidestepped it and threw the ball at it, dazing it. Auron then rushed in and slammed the blade down on the creature's snake-like body, causing a deep cut to form and start spewing black blood, the snake-thing then attacked again, swinging at Auron this time, but the red coated man blocked the strike with ease. As Auron held the creature at bay and Wakka threw his ball at it like a madman, I decided to finish it off, I ran at the fiend and slashed upward, cutting a deep gash in its stomach, I then slashed at the creature's head, severing it. The beast burst into pyreflies and disappeared.

Yuna walked over to me, "You're quite strong Heiei, I think that you would be a good guardian with a little more practice." She said.

"Thank you." I said, I then bent down and wiped my saber on a patch of grass, "Shall we continue?"

She nodded and walked ahead again, followed by the others, Tidus walked up to me, "Hey," He said, "You were pretty good back there, where did you learn to use that saber like that?"

"To tell you the truth Tidus, I can't remember, I only know that I can use it, that's all."

"Oh," he said changing the subject, "So, what do you think of Yuna?"

"She seems nice." I said

"No," he said, "Not like that, what I mean is do you think she's cute?"

I took another look at the summoner, "Nah, not really, I usually wouldn't go for a girl older than me anyway." I said

"How old are you?" He asked

"16." I said

"Oh, I see, well, I'm glad." Tidus said

"Why?"

"Less competition." He said

"Ah."

Soon we reached the temple, it was huge and crackled with electricity, we walked inside and the others followed Yuna through a door in the back. I started to follow the others in, but Kimahri, the big furry thing, stopped me, "Only summoner and guardians may pass." He said in a deep voice.

"But..." I started to argue, but he cut me off

"Heiei is not guardian yet, he may not pass." He said.

I sighed, "Fine, I'll wait." I said.

(The next morning)

I woke up late the next morning, I guessed it was about 10:00, Yuna was successful in getting the Aeon, it turned out to be an electrically-charged unicorn called Ixion, at least that's what Wakka told me.

I got out of the small bed that I had been given for the night and walked out of the small side building, everyone else was already there, waiting.

"Hey, Heiei, what kept you?" Tidus asked.

"I slept in, yesterday was tiring, you know, with the losing my memory and the battle against the snake-fiend." I said

"Oh, yeah...I forgot about that."

"Did you sleep well?" Lulu, the tall woman in the black dress asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, so...where to next?" I asked

"The Moonflow." Auron said, "We should go."

Yuna nodded, "Okay, let's." She said.

I followed Yuna and the others, wondering what the Moonflow was...but more importantly, what exactly it was that I had forgotten.

Well, there ya go, Chapter 2 for you people who actually reviewed chapter one, all two of you...anyway, Rikku will appear in either chapter 3 or 4, it depends. Review please!


	3. The Wrong Side of the Fight

Twisted Reality 

Chapter III: The Wrong Side of the Fight

I'm back again, with chapter 3, the first boss fight, sorta...Rikku appears in this chapter, but whether she joins the party this chapter or not depends on how long the chapter takes... Anyhoo, time for chapter 3, I own only Heiei, not anyone else, not even the plot (Although I wish I owned Rikku...) so, ONWARD!

(Heiei's PoV)

"So...this is the Moonflow, eh?" I asked as we walked up to the docks, I looked around, "What the hell is that thingy?" I pointed at a large er...elephant-thingy

"It's a Shoopuf, ya?" Wakka said as we walked up to it, "We're gonna ride it to cross the Moonflow."

"We're gonna ride THAT?!" I asked

"Yes." Lulu said, "It's the only way across."

"Whatever, I don't care, I was just wondering, that's all."

"We've got some time before we board though, so you can go look around," Wakka said "I'll find you when we're ready to go."

I nodded and we separated, I had a feeling that they were going to talk about the problem about the disappearing summoners, I wasn't a guardian, so I could see why they didn't want me to hear. So the group went one way, and began to walk back that small area of shore near the docks.

There was a young girl standing there now, she was dressed in an orange sleeveless shirt and green short shorts, her blond hair was tied into a messy bun with two thin braids trailing in the back, a pair of goggles hung around her neck.

I walked over to her, "Hey," I said, "Why are you here all alone?"

She looked at me, surprise immediately shown in her spiraled emerald green eyes, she had pretty eyes... "Who are you?" she asked

"Oh, sorry, name's Heiei, I'm a white mage." I said, "And you are?"

"I'm Rikku." She said, "So...why are you here? Are you traveling?

"Um...sorta...I'm with a group, well, really I'm just following them." I said, looking her over, (Damn...she's pretty cute...)

"Hey," She said, " Since you don't really have anything to do, could you...help me with something?"

"What?"

"Um...I need help getting something in the water, could you help?"

"Sure, why not?' I said

Rikku smiled and grabbed my hand, "C'mon, this way!" She said, dragging me along the shore

We soon came to a giant machine with a strange blue orb on top, it resembled a...well it kinda looked like a ball with two large arms curving out from it. Three thin legs supported it. "What IS that?" I asked as Rikku led me over to it.

"It's called the Extractor." She said, "Wait here for a second." She then ran off.

Rikku came back a few minutes later, wearing a tight-fitting wetsuit, her goggles were on now, "Here, put these on. She said, handing me a pair of goggles and a wetsuit as well.

I put the goggles on and looked at the wetsuit, "Do I have to wear this?" I asked her

"No, but if you don't, your clothes are gonna get wet." She said. I nodded and put it on over my clothing, Rikku smiled, and grabbed my wrist again, leading me around to a small door on the side. "Here," she opened it, "Get in."

I nodded and slid inside the giant mechanical thing, I laid down on one of the two pads near a control panel, she slipped in beside me, and looked over at me, "Thanks for helping, this thing is a monster to steer with only one person."

" No problem." I said, "So...what are these buttons for?"

"You have the defense systems, in case we run into fiends." Rikku said, "If we get into trouble, just listen to me, okay?"

I nodded, "Sure."

"Okay then, let's go!" Rikku said, and the huge machine immersed itself in the water.

(Tidus' PoV)

"Ey, Tidus, could you go an' tell Heiei that we're ready to leave?"

I nodded, "Sure, alright," I said, I then ran back in the direction Heiei left in When I got to the shore, he wasn't there.

"Heiei!" I called out, no answer, "HEIEI!" Still nothing, "Damn, he must've decided to leave and travel alone, to bad, he was nice." Shrugging, I ran back to the others.

"Where's Heiei?" Yuna asked as I returned

"Don't know, he wasn't there, I guess...he just left."

"That's too bad..." Yuna said, "I was going to ask if he would like to become my guardian."

"Come," Auron said, "We have stalled long enough, we need to go."

Yuna nodded, "Right, Heiei may have left, but we still must continue." She said, we then boarded the Shoopuf, and it started across the lake.

The ride was pretty uneventful, until we were about halfway across, suddenly, some men leapt out of the water and grabbed Yuna, pulling her under.

"Yuna!" I yelled as she was pulled in, I immediately grabbed my sword and dove in after her, Wakka did the same, grabbing his ball.

(Heiei's PoV)

I felt a rumbling on the top of the machine; I turned to Rikku, "What was that?" I asked the girl.

She looked at me, "I didn't wanna tell you, but you know about summoners and their pilgrimages, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Um...well...one of the summoners is my cousin, if she finishes her pilgrimage, and gets to Zanarkand, she's gonna die, I don't want Yunie to die."

"Yunie?"

"It's just a nickname, her real name's Yuna."

"Yuna?! That's the summoner I was traveling with, what are you gonna do to her?"

"You were traveling with her? You aren't her guardian or anything, are you?

"No, but what are you gonna do with Yuna?"

"Um...take her back to our home and keep her safe..."

"By that you mean..."

"Call it kidnapping, call it whatever you want, but the summoners are gonna die if we don't do something, and I don't want Yunie to die." I could see tears behind her goggles, "I never got to see Yunie much, but...in the time we saw each other, we got really close, you know? I can't let her die."

"Would you believe...that I think that's a good idea?"

She looked at me in surprise, "Really?"

I nodded, "Yeah, personally, I don't really trust this 'Yevon' anyway. See, I don't have any memories of my past, I got too close to Sin, the toxins got to me, so all I know is what I've been taught." I told her, "Besides, I know that Sin keeps coming back, and now that I know that the summoners die after the pilgrimage, I think it's just senseless sacrifice."

"Thanks...you're the firs...AAHH!" Rikku couldn't finish what she was saying because at that moment, a violent tremor shook the machine, and a red alarm light started to flash, engulfing the cockpit in crimson.

"What was that?" I asked Rikku "Fiends?

She looked into a small monitor, "No...it's two guys, and one of them's...Tidus?! Is he one of Yunie's guardians?"

"Yeah, but...how do you know him?"

"I'll tell you later, if we survive this, now we gotta fight!"

"But...won't that..."

"Kill him? No, we'll use the non-lethal weapons, now press that blue button!" She said frantically, pressing multiple buttons on her panel.

"Right, but can I get a monitor or something?" I asked

"Sure," She pressed a button and a monitor screen appeared in front of me, "Now shoot!"

"Right!" I pushed the button, and an orb of compressed water fired out of one of the Extractor's arms, it hit Wakka, who was the other man, and knocked him back.

"Good shot," Rikku said, "If they don't back off soon though, we're gonna have to use the depth charges."

I nodded and fired volley after volley of waterballs at them, Tidus and Wakka both got hit multiple times, but neither of them backed down, they kept on attacking relentlessly, "I don't think their going to stop!" I said to Rikku.

She nodded, "Fine, I'm gonna raise our altitude, and when I say so, press the red button!"

I nodded, "Right."

Rikku pulled a lever and the Extractor began to ascend, when it stopped, she nodded at me, "Now Heiei!" She said.

I nodded, and was about to press the button, when a violent explosion rocked the machine. Rikku looked at me, "No, Extractor's gonna explode! When I say so, press the flashing red button! ... ... ...NOW!"

I immediately pressed the button, and the two of us were jettisoned out of the Extractor just as it exploded, right as I was about to swim away, I was hit by a piece of shrapnel and knocked out.

Well, there it is, the longest chapter so far. Not to mention an alternate version of the Extractor fight, tell me what ya think! Rikku didn't join the party here, so she'll join in chapter 4, which will be up soon.

Oh, before I forget, please read Yamiboo's Fic, Final Fantasy: Revisited, it's a great fic, much better than mine is. If you like this, then you'll love his.

Anyhoo, read and review as usual, and read Yamiboo's fic as well!

See ya


	4. Guadosalam

Twisted Reality 

Chapter IV: Guadosalam

Hey, sorry it took so long, but I hit a writers block, I've got plans for the Thunder Plains and Macalania, but I have no plans whatsoever for Guadosalam...ah whatever, I'll make it up as I go. Anyhoo, I still only own Heiei, sadly...whatever, ONWARD!

(Heiei's PoV)

"Ug..." I shakily sat up and looked around, "Wha...what...happened...where am I..." I looked around, I was on a riverbank, as I stood up, it all came back to me, the battle, Tidus and Wakka beating the shit out of the Extractor, meeting Rikku...wait...where was Rikku?

I quickly stripped off the wetsuit she had given me to wear, but I kept the goggles around my neck, I had a feeling they might be useful. I then looked around again, as I did, I caught sight of a person running up to me from the direction of the Shoopuf docks, and an unconscious person a little to my left. I was about to just ignore the runner and head over to the unconscious person, which I was pretty sure was Rikku, when the runner yelled out to me.

"Heiei!" The person yelled out, the voice was very familiar, "Heiei! Where were you?" The person finally got up close to me and bent down, putting his hands on his knees and panting

"Hey Tidus, sorry about that." I said, "I was helping someone..." I paused... "Ah, crap, I forgot to wake her up!"

I ran over to Rikku's unconscious body with Tidus following me, I knelt down beside her and was about to shake her awake, when she came to.

She stood up shakily, unzipped her wetsuit and stripped it off, I looked at Tidus, he was staring at her like she was stripping or something, she smiled as her headgear fell to the ground, revealing her regular clothing, Tidus just stared at her for a second, "...Rikku! You're Rikku! How were you!"

"Terrible..." She moaned

"What? Why?" He asked, I was about to point out that it was obvious, but the I remembered that he had no idea it was us...

"You beat me...well us...up! Meanie!"

"Wait...that was you in there?"

"Her and me" I corrected, "I told you I was helping someone, that someone was Rikku"

Tidus was about to say something when the others walked up, they looked a little surprised to see me.

"Hey!" Tidus greeted as they walked up, "This is Rikku, the one who saved me."

"Hello again" I followed

Wakka looked at Rikku, "Wow, so you like...owe her your life man." He said, he then turned to me, "Where were you?"

"I uh...missed the Shoopuf...so...I...um..." I couldn't think of an excuse, I couldn't tell them that I helped Rikku pilot the mech thing that tried to kidnap Yuna...

"Don' worry about it" Wakka said, you got across, so that's what matters"

Rikku looked at Yuna, and Yuna looked at her, "I need to speak with Rikku." Yuna said

The next thing I knew, Tidus and I were pushed away by Rikku who was saying something about 'girl talk', and Rikku, Yuna and Lulu were talking quietly amongst themselves.

"So...uh...what do you think they're talking about?" I asked the others, well mostly just Tidus and Wakka, Auron and Kimarhri were...well silent like usual.

"Whatever it is, it's none of your business ya?" Wakka said, "Just let 'em talk"

They returned to the group a few minutes later, Yuna walked over to Auron, "Sir Auron, I would like Rikku to become my guardian." She said, she turned to me, "And Heiei as well."

I looked at her, "You serious?" I asked, somewhat surprised

She nodded, "I was going to ask you earlier, but you disappeared," she said. As she was saying this, Auron was examining Rikku's eyes.

"As I thought" I heard him say, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She nodded, "Yes." She said

"Fine," he looked at me, "What about you?"

"Sure, I'll do it," I said, "I mean, if I'm gonna be following you guys around, I might as well have a reason to, ya know?"

Auron only nodded.

After that, we started to walk again, the path along the Moonflow's bank soon curved into the forest, after a while of walking down the forest path, we came to a cave, "What's in here?" I asked

"This cave leads to Guadosalam." Yuna said, "We need to pass through here to get to the Thunder Plains."

I saw Rikku cringe at the sound of the word, 'Thunder', I wondered why.

We entered the town, we had planned to just stock up on supplies and then leave, but unfortunately, our plans were interrupted by a problem in the form of a hunched man with long arms and fingers, strangely styled and colored hair, and a strange face. "Ah, Lady Yuna," The strange man said in a butler type of voice, "Maester Seymour is expecting you."

"He's...expecting me?" She asked, "Why?"

"That is not important, please, come with me." With that, the freaky little man walked away.

"Um...if you guys don't mind me asking...WHAT IN GOD'S NAME WAS THAT?!"

"Please, do not say that so loud." Yuna said

"It was a Guado." Lulu answered, "Get used to them, they are the native residents of this town."

"Ah, I was just asking, I mean, that guy was kinda scary looking..." I looked around and noticed everybody was already walking to this 'Seymour' guy's mansion, well, everybody except Tidus and Rikku that is.

Rikku looked at the two of us, "Oh, I almost forgot, there's something I wanna show you guys.

Rikku then showed how to use the various, seemingly useless items we had acquired on the highroad and before I came to make our weapons better. I immediately used this new skill to customize my saber with a few of the 'Bomb Cores' they had found, causing my saber blade to be engulfed in flames. (Fun...) I thought as I sheathed it.

We followed the others to Seymour's house and walked inside, the freaky guado who had greeted us lead us into a room where the others were, along with a whole lot of food. I walked over to the food and started eating, the others were too, I didn't know how long it had been since they had eaten, but I hadn't eaten since I met them, a little while later, Seymour came in.

I just stared, I didn't know what was scarier, his funky hair that resembled horns, his clothing that showed a little more chest than necessary, his extremely long fingers and nails. Or maybe it was just that big, blue, vein in his forehead that seemed to pulse, after a moment of deliberation, I decided, that it was the vein. I turned to Rikku, "30 gil says he's evil."

Rikku looked at me and smiled, "Sure." She said and we shook hands, confirming it, although...for some reason...I didn't want to let go of her hand...

"Ah, Lady Yuna," Seymour said, his voice sounding very calm, very evil, "Please, follow me."

As we followed him, I turned to Rikku again, "50 gil" I said

Rikku just smiled.

Seymour led us to his room and pressed a button on his wall, the room suddenly faded away and was replaced by a huge, high-tech city, shining with lights, Seymour was saying something, but I wasn't paying attention. Suddenly, the city vanished and we were in a bedroom, there was a woman with long hair sitting on the bed, I noticed that she was barely wearing anything.

"Lady Yunalesca..." I heard Yuna say

"Yes, and you inherited her name."

"I was named by my father..."

"And he wanted you to be strong, to defeat Sin like he did."

I sighed, was this going to take forever? I just tuned out the rest of Seymour and Yuna's conversation.

I looked over at Rikku, (She's pretty cute...) I thought as I looked her over, (Hmm...I wonder if Tidus has his eyes on her too...) I asked

I suddenly heard Yuna gasp, and Seymour pull his head away from her ear, (Did he just...) Seymour turned off the illusion and led us out, smiling at Yuna as he did.

"What happened?" Lulu asked as we left the mansion.

"S-Seymour...he...he...asked me to marry him!"

"What?!" I heard Tidus yell out, "What did you say?"

"I didn't answer...I need to think about it...maybe I should ask my father...let's go to the Farplane."

The others nodded and followed Yuna, as we were walking, I looked over to Wakka, "What's the Farplane?" I asked

"It's the place where the dead go after they're sent." He said "But here, you can go to the Farplane and speak to the dead."

"That's just weird..." I mumbled as we continued to walk.

Soon we came to a huge portal, "This is it." Wakka said, Yuna walked in first, then Lulu, then Kimarhri, then Wakka, Tidus was about to walk in when he looked back, "Hey," He said to Auron, "Aren't you coming?"

He shook his head, "No..." He said stoically, "I do not belong there."

Tidus shrugged, "Well, have fun!" Rikku called out

He looked at her, "You're not coming either?"

"No, memories are nice, but that's all they are...I prefer to keep mine inside."

"Alright, fine, what about you Heiei?" He asked

"Nah, speaking with the dead just doesn't sound like my thing, I'll stay."

Tidus just shrugged and walked inside

"After he left, I simply walked over and sat on the rail beside Rikku, (I wonder how long we have to wait...) I thought

There ya go, the long awaited chapter four, sorry if it sucked, think of this as a long filler. Anyhoo, Thunder Plains next chapter, Heiei and Rikku start to get closer there too. Sorry about the small bit of humor, (If you can even call it that...) but if you guys like it, I'll do more. Anyhoo, Please, Review!

See ya


	5. Thunder

Twisted Reality

Chapter V: Thunder

-WOO! After a hideously long wait, I have finally updated! A celebration I say! Yeah, Anyhoo, I only own Heiei. ONWARD!The next few chapters will be posted soon too

(Pyro's note) By the way, I've decided to get rid of Heiei's strange ears (The wolf ears) He now has long black hair instead of silver hair and it is tied in a low ponytail. All traces of the wolf ears have been taken out of previous chapters. His eyes are still gold though. (End note)

(Heiei's PoV)

I sighed and sat down on the stairrail, "Geez…how long is this gonna take?" I asked nobody in particular.

"They will return when they return, not before, not after." Auron said stoically

"That's obvious…" I muttered.

Rikku sat beside me, "I agree with Heiei, how long does it take them to talk to a couple of dead guys anyway?"

Auron shook his head. I laughed.

We sat there for a little bit longer, all three of us silent. Soon, the Farplane portal rippled and the others walked back out.

"Finally!" I said, jumping off the rail, Rikku doing the same, "Let's go."

The others didn't seem to object, and the eight of us started down the path, Rikku and I in front, a moaning from behind us though, caused all of us to freeze, we turned, and Yuna and several Guados gasped. We all looked up. A ghostly image slowly walked out of the Farplane portal. A Guado backed away from it.

"Lord Jyscal?" Yuna said, surprised

"It does not belong here" Auron said.

"Why?" Yuna asked

"Yuna, send him" Was his only reply

Yuna walked up the steps. Auron fell to his knees, looking like he was in intense pain, I think I was the only one who noticed though, everyone else was too transfixed by the sight before us.

"Lord Jyscal..." Yuna sighed.

"He is Lord Jyscal no more. Send him now!" Lulu yelled at her.

She did so, I watched as she 'sent' the spirit. Of course…I didn't know exactly what 'sending' was…but…well that didn't matter. Soon, the spirit vanished, leaving a small blue sphere in the process, Yuna picked it up

"We leave now" Auron ordered.

Nobody protested.

(Thunder Plains)

After finding out that Seymour left for Macalania temple, the eight of us left Guadosalam via a small tunnel and came out on a huge open air plain.

I looked around; the sky was pitch black, filled with raging storm clouds. Rain fell perpetually and thunder rained from the sky, Rikku whimpered everytime a bolt struck "So…when do we cross?" I asked

"Now." Auron said

"Um…shouldn't we…you know…wait for the storm to stop?" I asked

Wakka laughed, "Dis storm never stops bruddah, it's betta just ta cross now, ya?"

Rikku whimpered

"Let's go." Yuna said determinedly

"Um…I think I left something back in Guadosalam…" Rikku said, turning back to the town

"Nice knowing you." Auron said, starting to walk

"Hey!"

We stared to walk across the plains, Rikku standing very close to me

"What's wrong?" I asked, "You've been acting really strange lately."

"Um…I…" A bolt struck the ground close by; she yelped and gripped my arm, she was shaking violently

"Rikku…what…" I was cut off by Tidus' yell

"Guys, look!" he pointed to the top of a lightning tower, I looked up, a huge armored fiend was skewered on top, pyreflies slowly leaking from it.

"What the…" I shook my head, "Who could have that kind of power…that thing is huge!"

"I dunno…but I definitely don't wanna meet it." Wakka said

"Let's move on." Auron said, seemingly unphazed by the sight before us

"Yes, it isn't wise to stand out in the open here." Lulu said, "But be on your guard…"

(Half hour later)

We were about halfway across the plains right now, Rikku was still close to me, "How much longer?" I asked

"If we keep moving…we should be able to reach the other side soon." Auron said

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh..."

I looked around, (Laughing?)

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh..."

I looked over to Rikku, (Why is she…)

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Wakka asked her.

I looked over at her, curious as well…

"Eh heh heh heh heh heh heh..." She continued.

"'Heh heh heh...' You're givin' me the creeps!" Tidus said.

Lightning struck a tower. Rikku shrieked and fell on her knees, covering her ears. Next thing I knew, she had grabbed onto my leg, her entire body was shaking violently

"I wanna go home! I hate lightning! I hate thunder! Let's go rest over there! Please?" She begged.

"This storm never stops. Better to cross quickly" Auron insisted.

"I know, but... Just for a little while?"

"Well…I have no problems with it…what about you guys?" I asked.

Auron sighed. Everyone, except Rikku, who was now clinging to my arm, and me, walked past the door of the building.

"Well…guess that answers my question…"

"Pretty please? Just a few minutes?" She begged.

Everyone ignored her and continued walking.

(What jerks they can be…)

"I'm scared of lightning! Let's rest, please? Pretty please?"

They ignored us again and continued walking.

"I'm too young to die!"

They all walked some more; they were nearly out of the area.

"You're mean...cruel! Your moms would be ashamed of you!"

They all walked away, and then returned.

"Are you having fun doing this to me?" Rikku squealed.

"Fine, we rest. She's worse than the storm" Auron sighed.

We walked inside, Rikku still clinging to me. She seemed to have calmed down slightly, but I could still feel her trembling

"You gonna be okay?" I asked, "You weren't doing so well out there…"

She nodded, "Y-yeah, I'll be fine." She suddenly seemed to realize she was clinging to me and let go, blushing slightly. I just smiled

I'm...a little tired. Do you have a room available?" Yuna asked the clerk.

"Ah, Lady Summoner. Yes, just over that way"

"Thank you"

I watched as she went down the hallway, out of sight, to her room.

"Uh, Yuna?" Wakka blankly stared.

"It's not like her" Lulu added.

"I'll go talk to her." Tidus said, following

I shook my head, "I'm gonna get some rest then." I said, heading for the rooms

(Later that night…)

I sat up in bed, fiddling with my saber, I knew it had a bit more room for upgrades, so I was attempting to add a poison effect to the blade. My modifications were cut short however, by a knock at the door, "Come in." I said, sheathing the blade and setting it on the bedside table

The door opened, and Rikku walked in and sat down on the bed, still looking scared, "Um…look…I know this is sudden and all…but…" She paused, "I…I was wondering if I could stay in here tonight, I can't sleep with all this thunder…" A particularly loud bolt hit nearby and she game a small cry of fear, hiding her face in my chest, "Please?"

I smiled, scooting back so I was up against the wall, letting her get comfortable, "Sure thing."

She smiled and snuggled up against me, "Thanks…" she was asleep almost instantly

I looked down at her, (She really is cute…) I thought, I felt something strange well inside of me, (What…what's this feeling…) I shook my head and leaned back, closing my eyes and falling asleep as well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there, chapter 5at last for you people. I have the next three chapters typed and ready...so yeah

Until the next update...


End file.
